Une jeune Fanalis
by watah
Summary: Mor ne comprend pas toujours tout. Cela parait normal, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Mais un jour, elle comprendra, et les choses changeront. OS


Les sentiments de Mor m'ont toujours inspiré. Puissiez-vous apprécier la beauté de ce personnage, la profondeur de sa personnalité, plutôt que de la caser avec n'importe qui. Enjoy !  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Magi ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Morgiana ne comprenait pas toujours tout. C'était normal après tout, la demoiselle avait connu l'enfer pendant bien longtemps. Petite, et déjà rendue à être esclave pour un enfant dérangé aux pulsions étranges, elle avait dû vivre en subissant les coups de fouet à longueur de journées, quand ce n'était pas pire. Elle avait été tant mutilée lorsqu'elle avait essayé de s'échapper qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté de reproduire l'expérience en grandissant. Elle lui était toujours restée fidèle, persuadée qu'il la retrouverait toujours, où qu'elle aille, où qu'elle soit. C'est dans cette optique qu'elle avait difficilement évolué. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être libérée un jour. Personne ne se préoccupait des esclaves, alors d'une adolescente comme elle, c'était encore moins probable. Elle n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais songé. Il y avait lui, rien que lui et ses désirs, qu'il fallait contenter pour ne plus souffrir, bien qu'elle savait que c'était peine perdue.

Mais _ils _avaient brisé ses chaînes. Ses douloureuses chaînes qu'elle portait autour de ses chevilles, mais aussi plus profondément en elle, depuis un âge dont elle ne se rappelait même plus. La première fois, cela semblait plus être une plaisanterie qu'autre chose. Ce garçon bien naïf ne se doutait pas que les chaînes qu'elle avait aux pieds n'étaient rien, comparées aux chaînes invisibles qui l'attachaient à cet homme contre sa volonté. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle s'était aussitôt rendue chez lui, pour lui souffler ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourtant, une petite voix ne s'empêchait de lui dire, au plus profond de son cœur _: Et si tu étais partie ? Et si tu t'étais échappée ? _Il l'aurait retrouvé, elle le savait. _Et si cette fois, il ne l'avait pas fait ?_ Elle avait pensé à autre chose. L'espoir n'était pas permis. Une esclave n'avait pas d'espoir, pas de volonté, encore moins le droit de penser par elle-même. Suivre les ordres, obéir, subir, souffrir… La même rengaine.

La deuxième fois, elle le devait à son collègue esclave qui avait exigé d'elle qu'elle reparte dans son pays natal. Qu'elle aille voir le _Dark Continent_, qu'elle soit libre. Elle avait accepté, observant les deux corps être détruits dans la destruction du donjon. Elle n'avait rien ressenti de particulier. Elle n'avait jamais appris à ressentir, juste à survivre. Elle était reconnaissante envers l'ancien esclave et comptait honorer sa promesse, tout simplement.

Enfin, la dernière, bien plus importante que les autres, quand cet adolescent blond lui avait donné l'envie de continuer de vivre, de se battre, de ressentir enfin ce qu'était la liberté. Elle sût que ses chaînes étaient définitivement brisées. Celles de l'intérieur, les plus tenaces. Elle éprouvait l'envie de l'aider, tout simplement. Elle lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante.

Depuis ces jours, elle avait vécu de nombreuses aventures. Elle avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes, avait développé de nouveaux sentiments, s'était fixé un but, désirait aider la cause des esclaves, voulait se battre aux côtés de ses amis. Elle avait même rencontré quelqu'un comme elle, qui s'était montré généreux et l'avait beaucoup aidé dans l'art du combat. Elle avait développé de nouveaux pouvoirs qui pouvaient _l_'aider et enfin, avait décidé de prendre son envol. Elle voulait découvrir de ses propres yeux ce qui était arrivé à son propre peuple, les _Fanalis_.

Mais tout ça, elle l'avait découvert en très peu de temps. C'est pour cela que Morgiana ne comprenait pas toujours tout du premier coup… Surtout quand il était question de sentiments. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse quand un certain blond la complimentait, elle avait été particulièrement émue quand un certain brun lui avait avoué ses sentiments mais… Mais tout ça, elle ne le remarquait pas et le comprenait encore moins. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle voulait réellement ou bien simplement ce qu'elle espérait. Du moins, il lui fallait un certain temps d'adaptation pour essayer de s'y faire. Elle apprenait tous les jours, surtout depuis qu'elle vivait à nouveau. Elle était comme une jeune enfant qui apprenait à connaître le monde autour d'elle, ce qui était son cas.

Quand _il _lui avait dit au revoir, elle avait été émue, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle lui avait réchauffé le cœur, encore plus que ses adieux avec ses autres amis, même si elle ne l'avait sûrement pas remarqué. Morgiana n'avait pas réellement compris ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Elle était heureuse tout simplement et ne voulait, –ne pouvait pas comprendre autre chose.

Mais viendra le temps où la jeune Morgiana comprendra, et à ce moment, elle souhaitera sûrement se taper la tête contre un mur, – ou un arbre en découvrant la terrible vérité.

En effet, elle comprendra sans doute un jour qu'elle aime Alibaba, et maudira sans doute très longtemps ce triste instant.


End file.
